


In the Heat of the Night

by ObliviateMyMind



Series: Purple Hyacinth Omega Verse [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Kieran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dear lord how did I get this monstrosity, Drugs, F/M, First time writing smut woo, I'm Sorry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lauren, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, countertop, sophia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMyMind/pseuds/ObliviateMyMind
Summary: “Uhnnn”A soft moan sounded behind him, followed by the unmistakable smell of preheat. But that couldn't be. His partner was a beta; she shouldn’t be affected by a heat-inducing drug. The guards seemed to have caught the scent too, and before he could blink an eye, he grabbed Lauren and made a mad dash to the nearest exit.Lauren enters her heat unexpectedly during a Lune Mission.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Purple Hyacinth Omega Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788772
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	In the Heat of the Night

The Petrobras floated sinisterly in the water, shadows flashing by on deck now and again. It’s black haul blended seamlessly into the murky water below, giving its presence an eerie, ghost-like appearance. The behemoth of a ship would only remain docked at the Greychapel port for an hour before returning to sea, taking its cargo and any evidence with it. 

The two partners kept to the shadows, making their way undetected through the port. With a quick nod, Kieran managed to secure a rope to the railing and scale the side of the ship, his partner following close behind him. 

Avoiding the guards that occasionally strolled by, the two managed to make it below deck relatively quickly. Before them lay a maze of corridors, each one indistinguishable from the last. They hastily turned right and began the long trek into the bowels of the ship before Kieran noticed a group of guards turning a corner and quickly pulled the two into an alcove.

Beside him, his partner breathed a side of relief as the group passed them without a glance. 

“Hmm, the number of guards is unusual for merely a weapons trading operation,” he murmured into Lauren’s ear. 

“C’mon, we don’t have much time.” 

They found the door unlocked and unguarded. Inside the room lay crates of weapons, as well as some more sinister vials, but not a single person to be found. 

“What is a heavily guarded ship doing with no one to watch their cargo?” she whispered, voicing Kieran’s concerns. 

As she took photos, Kieran caught a whiff of a dry scent, hanging in the air like the plague. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting answers.” 

He followed the smell deep into the ship's haul, quietly slipping lower and lower until the corridors transformed themselves into walls of tubes and piping. He found himself at the end of a hallway; the scent now covered with several indistinguishable, sticky sweet smells. Just around the corner, what appeared to be incense burned next to a heavily locked door. As realization quickly dawned on him, he started counting the number of guards blocking the entrance and looking for a possible escape route. 

“Uhnnn”

A soft moan sounded behind him, followed by the unmistakable smell of preheat. But that couldn't be. His partner was a beta; she shouldn’t be affected by a heat-inducing drug. The guards seemed to have caught the scent too, and before he could blink an eye, he grabbed Lauren and made a mad dash to the nearest exit. 

The sounds of shouting and bullets being fired filled the hallway as the assassin made his escape. In his arms, Lauren was burning, burning with fever, burning with heat. 

The deck came to life as he burst through the door. Immediately, all eyes were on him and the squirming body in his arm. Shielding the omega’s body with his own, Kieran White fought his way to the railing, where he promptly jumped into the cold water below. 

Clinging desperately to the drenched woman, Kieran swam.

Having reached the shore along with putting a sizable distance between them and the port, Kieran dragged the outed omega into a side alleyway. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were an omega!”

She winced at his shouting, anger evident in his scent now that their impromptu swim washed away the scent blocker they both wore during their outings as Lune. 

“It didn’t seem important.”

“It didn’t seem important! Bullcrap. You almost got to experience omega trading first hand! Do you have any idea just how dangerous that was?” 

She sighed. “Look I know that was stupid. I should have told you, but I never thought we’d be in a situation like this. The APD doesn’t allow omegas amidst their ranks, so I did what I needed to do. I’ve been a beta for so long it didn’t cross my mind that this would ever be an issue.”

“Hmm” he hummed to himself, anger cooling to a simmer. The thought that she had almost been taken from him, thrown into a life worse than hell because of him and his curiosity, nearly sent his alpha into a frenzy. 

“We have to go back.”

“Are you insane?” His anger raged back into a boil. “We just uncovered an illegal omega trade AND you were exposed to hydroxychloroquine. That’s the drug they use to keep their omegas in heat so that they’re easier to control. They keep them so they are slaves to their body’s needs, unable to think beyond anything but their heat and unable to escape. That could’ve been you! That water might have cooled you off for now, but no amount of suppressants can stop your heat from coming now. Those omegas are long gone. That ship began to leave port the minute we were found out. The best we can do for them now is to continue to destroy the Phantom Scythe.”

“We can’t just leave them there!”

“Officer I know you’re stubborn, but if you think for a moment that I am letting you out of my sight when you’re about to be in heat, you’re mistaken.” 

“Alright mom, you win. Let’s get out of here.”

The soaking pair collapsed the minute they entered Kieran’s apartment, both utterly exhausted from the infiltration and the return journey. Taking advantage of the quickly fading, temporary lull in Lauren’s, Kieran set about preparing a glass of water and some simple toast before bringing it over to the still soaked officer. 

“Here, you’re gonna need all the nourishment you can get.”

Lauren looked away then, attempting to conceal her blush with a bite of toast. While Kieran moved about the apartment, Lauren couldn’t help but remember the walk here. Kieran refused to leave her side for a moment and nearly growled at any alpha or beta who came within a 15-foot radius of her. He truly was concerned with her safety after all. 

Finishing her toast, Lauren watched as Kieran seemed to pull blankets and pillows out of nowhere before heading in the direction of his room.

“What are all those for?”

“I thought they might help,” he said shyly. 

A flash of heat hit her body as she envisioned what was about to come, yet Kieran remained distant. Would he not be joining her? The coals that burned in her belly came to life, slight perspiration appearing on her brow.

“You better go Officer. And don’t forget to lock the door.”

“Oh.”

“You shouldn’t sound so disappointed, darling. If I didn’t know any better, I might get the wrong idea and think you were trying to take advantage of me.”

Before he knew it, a random object collided with the side of his head, followed seconds later by the slamming of a door. Only when he heard the clicking of the lock did he let out a breath of relief. This is gonna be a long night. 

“This is gonna be a long night,” Lauren said to herself. Her heats had always been bad, but in an unfamiliar environment, there was no telling what could happen. 

“Well, not quite unfamiliar,” she thought. The memory of staying the night after her fall from the third story hung like a weight in the room. Without the plague of nightmares that usually haunted her dreams, Lauren had managed to sleep through the entire night, safely wrapped in the scent of the alpha currently occupying the next room over. 

The alpha who had developed a significant bulge while she was in preheat, but still managed to control himself and leave her to take the edge off for however long she would be stuck here in heat. While his actions were both comforting and endearing, Lauren couldn’t manage to choke down her omega’s feelings of disappointment and rejection. 

She shook her head. This was in no way a rejection, and her omega was not disappointed. He was merely being a gentleman, protecting her while she was vulnerable. There was no way either of them would want to spend her heat together. She told herself the flush on her cheeks was because of her heat, nothing more. The gush of slick was harder to deny.

Setting the letter aside, Kieran took to pacing his apartment, concern growing for the omega currently residing in his bedroom. Part of him longed to escape this torment, to run straight to his cave and forget about the woman who would never have him, but the louder part of his brain demanded he stay here and protected the only person he had let close to him in years. The thought of him leaving and some other alpha finding her brought his blood to a boil. The thought of another alpha touching her, knotting her, claiming her nearly had his alpha kicking down the door and claiming her for himself. 

Lurching himself away from the door and returning to his vigil, he tried to force the thoughts of her out of his mind. Even if she did allow him to assist her, she would never forgive him if he claimed her and thus outed her at the apd. He wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself if he claimed her, if he tied her to a monster for all eternity, leaving her behind when he had to atone for his sins. 

Screech

The unexpected presence of his table brought him out of his contemplation; the letter he just had typed standing in sharp contrast against the dark wood. Luckily for him and his partner, tomorrow was her day off. There would be plenty of time to send a letter to Lauren’s uncle and get her the time off needed for her heat. 

A week. That’s how long he has to last. Then they can each move on and each forget it ever happened. 

Yet, how could he? 

The last time she had spent the night, her scent lingered on his shirt and bed and had his alpha longing for her for days. Despite his mission and him betraying her trust, despite damaging their relationship so hard he thought it would never mend, despite the blood on his hands, he wanted her all to himself, even if he could never allow himself to taint her by tying her to a sinner like him. But wrapped in her smell of rainy days and long nights - something oh so comforting and oh so home - he let himself hope for another life, one in which they could be together, where the Phantom Scythe didn’t turn him into this monster he is now. 

And now here they were, her in his room, in heat, nesting, begging for an alpha to help her. Her preheat still left a faint shadow on the room in which he currently resided. No doubt his entire room would be covered in her presence by the time the week was up. How could he sleep without thinking of her? How could he pretend everything was normal when her smell kept him awake at night? How could he pretend when her scent protected him from the nightmares that haunted him daily? How could he ever more on when she had become his -

No.

She was not his. 

And she never will be.

With the morning rays just barely breaking the horizon, awaking his quiet neighborhood, Kieran prepared enough water and food for the omega to last through her heat. Then when there was no longer a reason to interact with her, he could lock himself in his office and dream.

She was burning.

Burning all over.

She was completely naked, but the room, the bed, her skin, everything was too hot.

Panting

She couldn’t get enough. She couldn’t get relief.

Her heat was full force and she needed something - anything - to sate this burning in her blood.

Lauren had long since raided Kieran’s closest, claiming his soft shirts as cushioning for the sides of the nest she constructed on his bed. As much as she longed to protest it, she couldn’t deny her omega the opportunity to steal his clothes, even his dirty laundry. The ripe, heavy scent of must and old books, of autumn winds and warm coffee - the heavy scent of Kieran - that clung to them did wonders for her fantasies. The thought of him taking her, knotting her, claiming her inside and out, and filling her to the brim made the heat in her veins pulse with excitement. No matter how many times she made herself cum with her fingers, she went unsatiated, body desperate for what lay beneath the bulge she had glimpsed the night before.

With a frustrated moan she came again, long since losing count of her orgasms when none of them sated her. A knock at the door brought her slightly out of the delirious fog she had settled in. 

“Lauren? I have something for you, could you open the door a minute?”

Oh god, the delicious smell of the alpha had her dripping, slick sliding down her thighs as she lurched for the door. 

“Alpha please,” she practically moaned. 

“This should last through your heat. Don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

“Please I need you. Need you so bad.”

Something slid in through the thinnest possible crack in the door, hitting her feet, and just like that, the door was shut again before she could blink. 

“I need you to lock the door Lauren. Then I need you to drink some water.”

Disappointment and rejection spread like ice in her veins, but eager to please her the alpha, she followed his commands. 

Hearing his footsteps vanish down the hall, she allowed herself the whine that slipped past her lips. While she had never been with anyone in heat before, the thought of being with some random alpha appalled her, somewhere along the way in their partnership, she had grown to trust him, maybe even care about him, and now her omega longed for him, for his knot, for his claim. 

Another wave of heat rolled over her, her knees giving out at the sheer weight of it. Unable to bring herself to go back to her nest when the floor was so cool against her hot - too hot - skin, she gave in to her exhaustion. 

Fuck

He thought he had control over it, he thought he’d be fine.

But her right there, moaning, begging for his help with her delicious, sweet scent coming out in waves, Kieran almost lost it. His member was now fully erect and throbbing, every instinct screaming to fuck, to knot, to claim. 

Another nearly painful twinge and he’s already on his way to his shower. He quickly stripped down, turning the water hot enough to hopefully burn his sins away, and took his already full member into his hands. 

Hissing at the contact, Kieran made quick work of the memory of Lauren calling out for him, imaging he had answered her pleas. 

Here as Lauren gasped his name, he grabbed her by the hips, lifting her as she wrapped her arms around him, his lips crushing hers as he carried them to his bed. 

Tearing his mouth away from her as she panted for breath, his lips dusted along her neck, sucking and biting wherever he saw fit. 

Her moans filled the air as he lightly bit at her scent glands, not enough to claim, but enough to tease, to promise some other time. 

When he determined her neck to be sufficiently marked, his mouth continued lower down to her perky breasts. Trailing his hands up her stomach, one hand found her nipple, gently pinching and flicking it as his mouth did the same to the other. 

“Don’t tease me.”

“What is it you want mon amour?”

“You know what I want.”

Ending his ministrations on her breasts, he took the time to run his hands across her body, admiring her taut stomach, white creamy thighs, and oh so perfect hips, before finally planting a kiss to her thigh.

“On the contrary darling, I haven’t the faintest idea whatever you could mean,” he said as he pressed his thumb to her wet folds. 

“Kieran, I-”

He entered a finger, delicately taking the time to stretch and work her open. 

“What was that? I don’t believe I heard you properly,” he continued, eyes alight with amusement as he added a second, quickly thrusting them in and out before adding a third. 

“I - I, I’m gonna-”

Pulling his fingers out, the look of betrayal she sent him was almost deadly.

“Now now darling isn’t someone impatient. Don’t worry though,” he murmured, licking his fingers clean. “I want my dick to be the first thing you cum around.” 

He kissed her with fever, the moan she let out at the taste of her on his lips was almost enough to undo him then and there. Breaking apart, he aligned himself before gently pushing in, her wet folds enveloping every inch of him like it was made for him as if they both existed for each other to find. 

“More,” she purred into his ear. 

“Your wish is my command darling,” he said, beginning to move. 

Within a few strokes he had set a rhythm, not quite the brutal, bruising pace his alpha demanded, keeping himself controlled for his partner’s sake, lips moving over hers like they were holy water. 

When she began to thrust her hips in time with his, biting down on his bottom lip before pulling him down with it, he sped up with the taste of blood on his lips and the sound of Lauren’s “faster” ringing in his ears. 

“Oh god, knot me. Want to be yours Kieran.”

Feeling his knot being to form and catch onto her, he began to massage her clit as he pounded her before she tightened and began to clench around him, her orgasm crashing into her like a tidal wave as he spilled into her, knot holding them together. 

And just like that he was back in his bathroom, out of breath and the water now cold. He quickly cleaned himself off, hoping Lauren wouldn’t be able to smell it on him later. 

God, what was he doing? This was his partner he was thinking of, not some teenage crush. He shouldn’t be thinking of her like this.

It’s just her heat, he thought to himself. This will end and it will all go back to normal. I just have to keep that door between us and everything will be fine. As long as we are separated I can control myself. 

Drying off, he couldn’t help the concern in his chest. Lauren could barely take care of herself on a normal day. It was practically routine at this point to make sure she was eating and sleeping after she had almost fallen off a rooftop during one of their Lune missions. Heats were an omega’s most vulnerable time. She could seriously hurt herself if she wasn’t careful. He couldn’t live with himself if he forced himself upon her, but could he live with himself if something happened and he did nothing?

Lauren was on fire. 

Everywhere, inside and out, felt like an inferno was consuming the room, consuming her in a searing ball of fire. There was no way she could be able to walk out of here without turning into a pile of ash. She was dying. 

She should have known this would happen. She spent so long on suppressants, denying her body its natural functions to parade around as a beta that now her heat was sure to make up for all the lost time. For a moment she let her mind envision the few horror stories she had heard, omegas suffering in heat without an alpha for so long their bodies gave in, found dead in their disheveled nests. 

The thought of their fate caused fear to grip her heart. To die here, unable to take down the Phantom Scythe. Leaving her uncle alone. Unable to give Dylan the justice he deserved, unable to rectify this guilt. To be found by her partner, who was traumatized enough as it is, who was kind enough to give her space even when his body clearly wanted to give in to his instincts. 

Maybe she should go out there. Having an alpha during heat was supposed to satisfy the urges, and if there was any alpha she trusted to not claim her, it was Kieran. 

Making up her mind before she could second guess her decision, Lauren quickly snagged one of his shirts, embarrassment suddenly flushing her cheeks as she realized her state of undress. The white fabric came to about midthigh, but she grabbed her discarded underwear to keep her slick from leaking out and dripping very noticeably down her thighs before unlocking the door and coming out to face her partner. 

He was sitting on the floor, eyes locked on hers having no doubt smelled her leaving his room. She was a vision in his shirt. Somehow he knew, no matter what he owned, she would always look better in it than him. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it though, not when she was here before him, her golden eyes gleaming in the dark. Her smell flooded the room, the warm comfort of home all-encompassing. No one had ever smelled like this to him before. No one had ever made him want to give in so badly. 

Mate . . . the whisper in his head made him almost lose it.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“You’re not in your right head. In a few days you’ll come to and despise me with every inch of your being for taking advantage of you. You’ll never forgive me. If I were to take care of you like this, I want it to be because you want me, not just some random alpha who can knot your pain away.”

“So you do want me then.”

“Lauren-”

“No, Kieran you are quite possibly the dumbest subordinate I’ve ever met. If you think I’d let some random alpha fuck me just because I’m in heat then you don’t know me at all. If I didn’t want this I would’ve stayed in your room. If I didn’t want you, I would have shot you in the head already.”

He strode across the room to her, their height difference fully prominent with her lack of heels as he leaned over her, his form covering hers.

“Now I know you’re thinking clearly mon amour. It’s always headshots with you.”

“Please Alpha. Help me.” Something snapped inside Kieran as she looked up at him with large, pleading eyes. 

“Say you want me. If you want me to leave, say the words and I will, but once I stay you won’t be getting away from me.” 

His voice sent lustful shivers down her spine. 

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t you. I want you Kieran.” 

His eyes which had been tender and caring now lit up with hunger as he raked his eyes down her body as it shook slightly. Her chest heaved, breasts barely covered by his too-big shirt. She was a complete vision, what he wouldn’t give to wake up next to her every day, to protect her, to see his bite mark on her neck. He growled as he inhaled her sweet scent. 

Lauren shook with the sharp wave of desire that followed his growl; the instinct to drop to her knees in front of him was almost uncontrollable. She wouldn’t let herself fall though. She may have been in heat, but she wouldn’t submit because of it. 

He reached out to her and trailed his hands along her body, squeezing her thighs before moving up to her hips, slowly raking her shirt up before cupping her face. Everywhere he touched was fire and ice, both a relief and a shock, body screaming for more.

His lips found hers, hands tangling in her hair as their tongues fought for dominance. The chuckle he leased when she bit his lip was almost sinful, the taste of blood on her teeth shooting a pulsing ache deep into her core. 

He made his way to her jawline, planting soft kisses and light bite marks as retribution, his teeth a welcome torment to her soft, unmarred skin. His hands fisted her shirt - no his shirt - as he backed them into the couch, his chest brushing across her soft chest and hard nipples. Lauren was embarrassed to find the moan that filled the air to be her own before he was at her scent gland. Her omega was immediately aware of Kieran’s mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh, Lauren’s back arching as she presented her neck to him. Biting her tongue, she managed to bite down on the urge to beg him to claim her then and there. 

With a quick tug of his hands, suddenly her shirt was in tatters, barely hanging off her very exposed body, her breasts perfectly displayed to him and glowing in the soft moonlight. In retribution Lauren began to tug at his shirt as his mouth moved lower, peppering her skin with love bites.

For a single moment Lauren was able to catch her breath as he pulled his shirt over his head before he was cupping her mounds. He pinched her nipples and lavished them with attention; the light exhale on her sensitive bud had her head spinning before he began to suck them into his mouth. 

The explicit moan that escaped her mouth quickly turned into a whine as he pulled away. She watched enraptured by the alpha as he began to remove the rest of his clothes, suddenly painfully aware of the sharp contrast between them. 

Despite having seen him shirtless plenty of times before, in the soft moonlight he was almost intimidatingly beautiful, the girls at the precinct would no doubtably kill her to be in this position. His toned muscles and sharp abs lead a path to his impressive dick, already rock hard without receiving any attention. His shoulders were made to hold and his adonis belt made her want to taste him, to bite him and leave her marks all over him. 

The most intriguing part of his body though was the numerous scars littering his skin, scattered like leaves in autumn. While she knew this was simply a part of his job, she couldn’t choke back the longing to hold him, to pepper every scar with kisses and to know each of their stories. She almost would have if it wasn’t for the heavy set of eyes on her. 

“You are so perfect,” he purred. The flush that overcame her pale body, soft and curvy in all the right places but also lean and agile from her work and their Lune activities, sent a fierce desire to claim through his head, the whimper of want that escaped her adding to his crusade. 

“Lauren,” he murmured against her lips. “I’ll take care of you. You’re doing so well.”

She fell back onto the couch, him following after her. Slick was starting to pool between her legs, and she was reminded of the empty feeling inside her which could only be satisfied by his knot. Each side gave in to their instincts as he lowered himself between her legs, completely lost to everything but the fire that consumed them. 

She gave a shaking breath at the light kiss he planted on her inner thigh, skin taut and sensitive where he was so close to where she wanted him, where she needed him. God she could feel him smirk against her thigh, no doubt enjoying watching her squirm in his arms. Her hands reached down and curled in his hair as she felt his hot breath above her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“My my mon amour, you’re already so wet for me,” he said, pressing a finger against her soaked panties. The brush of teeth and curl of his fingers by her hips was all the warning she received before the cold air hit her folds like a bucket of ice water. Suddenly she was drowning in the frigid water, lost in her need-

Lauren gasped as his tongue tasted her, one hand around her waist keeping her still as she bucked her hips up towards him, desperately trying to increase friction. He was like a lifeline, warm skin holding her secure while adrift in an endless sea. He was relentless in his pursuit of her, fully intent on memorizing every inch of her before unraveling her. She could smell his arousal in the air, the hint of spice in his masculine smell only increasing her desire. 

She moaned as he entered a finger, starting to circle her sensitive bud. She whines as he starts to thrust his finger in her, then two, then three her slick helping her accept him with ease while the wet heat of his tongue lapped at her clit. The pressure continued to build until she felt like a dam about to collapse. Feeling her walls begin to tighten around her, Kieran softly ran his teeth along her bundle of nerves before sucking her into him. Then she was cuming around him. 

She felt more than heard his chuckle as the pulsing waves began to slow. The smug grin on his face as he leans back makes her want to challenge him, but then he’s wiping his face off and rising up to kiss. The taste of her on his tongue is unexpected, but it makes her feel wanted in a strange way she never thought about.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

His sensual voice, thick like molten honey, with the pang of need in her cunt responded to his words with a needy moan. Kieran took the chance to run his cock through her slick and cum, tip pressing against her entrance as he prepared to enter her. 

“God just fuck me already.”

“Hahaha, impatient aren’t we mon amour?” 

Lauren cried out as he pushed into her, his wide girth stretching her as inch by inch he impaled her. He wrapped her legs around his waist when he was fully inside her, both their moans filling the empty night air. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, setting a gentle clip at first before speeding up to an almost unforgiving pace. Her hands were on his back, nails raking his skin leaving their own claim to him, the pain they brought only arousing him farther as he continued to pound into her. Lauren thrust back against him, desperate for faster, harder, deeper.

As her orgasm built up around her, Kieran’s near brutal pace earning him high, needy moans with every thrust, she felt his thumb rub her clit as he continued to fuck her before a cry escaped her lips as she saw stars, Kieran prolonging her pleasure as he continued to move in and out of her while she came.

Suddenly Kieran found his back on the couch, the little omega who had captured his attention now sitting atop his lap like she owned it. He watched attentively as she slowly sank down on him before grinding down on his dick, her slick and cum leaking out of her and onto his thighs. 

“Fuck Lauren”

“Oh I will” She began, raising up off of him before slamming back down, both their moans rising in sync, her name on his lips and his on hers. He matched her rhythm with his hips as she rode him before she shifted and he managed to hit deeper than before.

Lauren whined as she ground down once more, Kieran meeting her halfway, thrusting up into the omega.

He felt his knot beginning to form and catch as he thrust, before finally completely locking her to him as he ground his hips up to meet hers. His orgasm hit as hers milked his cock, taking every bit of seed he gave her, filling her to the brim as she moaned his name. Unable to resist the view, Kieran captured her lips with his, savoring the moment before she came down from her high.

When both of them had finished, Kieran took the opportunity to roll them onto their sides. The moan that escaped her lips as he adjusted them sent a twinge of arousal straight to his dick despite still being locked inside of her. 

Completely spent, Lauren sleepily curled into his side. Her head rested over his heartbeat, the reassuring rhythm lulling her to sleep as he traced shapes into her back. Once he knew she was out he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before drifting off himself. 

When he woke up to the morning sun, his alpha was purring in satisfaction. His omega Lauren rested comfortably against him, her body fitting to his like a puzzle piece, like she was meant to be his. A soft whine left her lips when he pulled out, but otherwise she did not stir as he separated from her. Throwing a blanket over his partner, he slipped on some boxers before attempting to make pancakes for the two of them. Lauren’s next wave would likely be soon, so he needed to make sure she ate something while they had a chance. 

She awoke to the smell of food. The mere thought of eating during her first heats would send her reeling with nausea, but if the pain in her hips was anything to go by, she should be able to eat while she was between waves. Her heart melted at the domestic scene before her. She quickly threw on the shirt he had on last night, noting her shredded underwear as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“Morning subordinate. Since when do you cook?”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me darling,” he grinned at her. “Here,” he passed her a plate. 

“Thanks,” she bit back a moan as the fluffy cake hit her tongue. Okay, maybe he was a good cook.

“What can I say, I live to please you.”

She blushed as she realized he’s not lying. The room suddenly felt hotter, a flush erupting over her pale body. She glanced down to find her plate empty. She didn’t realize how hungry she was. 

She shifted on her stool to find wetness pooling between her legs. She swiftly pressed her thighs together, suppressing a moan as she realized she didn’t notice the wave had risen above her. Kieran was speaking, words turning to nothingness before they ever reached her ears while the deep timbre of his voice sent shivers down her spine. 

He watched her as she stared dazedly down at her plate, biting her soft lip. Her hair was still messy from sleep, his shirt hanging loosely on her body. Her soft, comforting smell lured him in like a siren calling him to the ocean. She had no idea the power she had over him, how deeply she was entwined in his soul. He was hers through and through, even if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

A little whine fell from her plump lips, swollen from his kisses, breaking him from his thoughts. Her eyes were heavy with desire, the scent of arousal piercing the calm air. “Kieran.”

He was by her side in a flash, pressing his lips against hers, hands gripping her waist as his alpha called for him to care for his omega.

He lifted her onto the countertop before lowering himself between her thighs. Here on his knees, he laid before her like a sinner asking for redemption from a goddess, one who’s acceptance of him had been hard fought. How many times had she shivered when he spoke? How many times did her sharp, sinful teeth pierce her delicious lips as her golden eyes stared up at him? How many times did her petite pink tongue part her soft, delicate lips to wet them invitingly as he touched her? How many times did she rub her creamy thighs together under his sharp gaze? This woman before him, this Aphrodite that had blessed his life with her presence, saw past his dark facade to the lowly man beneath it all. This goddess had risen him out of the hell his life had become. And he would worship her. 

Starting at her ankle, he kissed his way up her leg, licking the hollow of her knee, nipping at her inner thigh, and finally to leave a love bite where thigh turned into torso. She was so wet, slick dripping onto his countertop. Here her scent was strong, intoxicating almost as much as knowing he got to see her this way. He would never get enough of seeing her like this, completely undone before him. Getting her so wet she gave up on wearing clothes when with him. His desire for her was endless, an all-consuming ocean swallowing his rationale under its dark waters. He would never have his fill of her, not even if they survived till the end of the earth. 

He gripped her thighs, his touch electrifying to the omega mewling above him. His hand slid up to her center, thick dexterous fingers stroking up and down her slit. She was arching her back, moaning under his touch. His hot tongue licked up sensitive flesh as she shivered and bit her lip. 

A finger was circling her entrance, dipping into her sopping flesh. 

He added another as he flicked his tongue on her clit, and her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer.

He started thrusting with his hands and Lauren could feel herself start to lose herself under the rising tide that threatened to swallow her. 

He sucked her clit into his mouth and she could not resist, the clenching heat in her core bucking her hips into him. She moaned, her walls pulling in his fingers as she drowned in him. 

His eyes flashed as he looked up at her, smirking, face still a mess from where he latched onto her clit. Here he was, on his knees before her, hair tousled and emotion bare, and slowly, she allowed the small part of her that resisted her feelings to fall. 

“Make no mistake mon amour, I plan on having you in every position imaginable on every surface imaginable.”

She moaned, wrapping her fingers through his raven locks, pulling his lips to hers as she ground against his thigh. 

“Kieran, nest now,” she choked out. He tore his lips away from hers, instead latching onto her beautiful, pale neck as he lifted her up, making his way to his bedroom. Her hands were around his neck, legs wrapped around him while she peppered kisses across his exposed scars.

As he carried the omega inside his bedroom, he quickly found her pushing out of his arms before rearranging her nest, expanding it for two people, before looking back at him to gauge his reaction. It consisted of about half of his wardrobe alongside his pillows and blankets, and he couldn’t resist the grumble of approval and adoration from his throat. His omega gave a happy chirp before pulling him into the nest.

Their passion was back with a fever, pulling off their few clothes as Kieran pulled her into a kiss crushing his lips against hers, tugging lightly at her red strands. Lauren moaned into the kiss and wound her own hands through his loose hair. He nipped at her succulent lips, using the resulting gasp to slide his tongue over hers. His hands were trailing her sides, squeezing her ass, brushing his thumbs along her hips, dusting her nipples, and it was all too much, but not enough. She freed her hands before inching them down his chest, taking extra time to trace his abs before moving lower to grab his hardened length. 

He pulled away with a groan, bucking his hips forward at the sudden contact. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Lauren gently wrapped her fingers around the base of his width before slowly massaging her way to his tip and back up before leading him into her wet folds.

He was buried in her to the hilt, her exquisite moan morphing into a growl as he set a brutal pace, fully intent on giving her everything she wanted. She was slick, panting as she thrust up further onto his cock, matching his pace. 

She carved him in ways she never thought possible, needing him to fill her, to paint her insides and mark her skin, to make her all his. 

“What do you want Lauren?” Kieran questioned, her name melting sinfully on his tongue, the seductive tone settling into her core. 

“Kieran . . .” she whimpered under him, her hand reaching under him traveling lower and lower. 

He growled, grabbing both her hands before pinning them above her head, snapping his hips against hers. “Tell me what you want darling.”

“You! God I want you Kieran, please!” 

“That’s more like it darling,” he teased, removing one hand from her restraints. 

“Cum for me Lauren”

With that command, she let go, screaming as her release hit her. He continued to vigorously fuck into her, wrapping his hands in her crimson hair. 

He passionately kissed her pink lips as his own orgasm hit, his release powerful and all-consuming as he moaned into her mouth. Together they fell back onto the bed, his knot keeping them together. Covered in sweat, slick, and cum, their heavy breathing filling the room as the scent of their sex stained the space. He rotated them to be facing one another, her head tucked into his chest, fitting against him like the perfect puzzle piece as they drifted off to sleep.

Her head was in the crook of his neck as he played with her hair. They were simply laying down and cuddling, the feeling of being close to one another slowly relaxing them. She was rubbing her finger in circles against his chest, her body hot against his cool skin, He fell asleep without realizing it, lulled by her soft presence.

She was tucked under his chin again, softly resting as he watched over her. For a brief moment the world was completely still, the smell of rain and coffee mingling in the air. They were two souls alone in the universe, but content in one another’s presence. 

Nestled into his side, she looked so peaceful. He supposed it was his fault for her ever-present under eyes, their many midnight dates no doubt an attributing factor to her ever-present restlessness. He would have to fix that. Her lack of concern for her wellbeing always brought a pain to his chest. 

Here with her tangled around him though, he could imagine mornings like these, waking up together and spending the whole day in bed, neither in a hurry to do anything but be together. He imagined her walking down an aisle, wearing a white dress that belonged to her mother once. Her belly, swollen with his kids as he whispered sweet nothings to her. A beautiful little girl with raven hair and golden eyes. He wondered if she’d let him name her Sophia.

The rustling at his side pulled him out of his musings as the woman next to him stretched out before turning her head up at him. Her golden eyes were bright and clear, lucid between waves. 

“Good morning mon amour, or should I say good afternoon,” he teased. “Did you enjoy sleeping in my arms?” 

“Hmm,” she hummed, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “You could say that.”

“How can you say that when I’ve been caring for you like a princess?”

“Have you now?” She was smirking at him now. “Why don’t you prove it to me?”

She was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. His nose was in her hair, the soft smell reminding him that she was real, she was safe and in his arms. He would watch the world burn for her, this angel that gave him flight. He planted a small kiss to the top of her spine before joining her in the land of dreams. 

He was everywhere. Licking her stiffened nipples, stroking her curves as she dripped and moaned and trembled. She was breathing heavily, intense arousal running through her body. She rose up to cup his face, desperate to taste him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the bed as if she weighed nothing. As he held her against him, she instinctively dragged her tongue across his scent gland. She was rewarded with a hiss and a twitch of his dick against her thigh. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he growls in her ear.

She cried out as he plunged two fingers inside her. “God you’re so tight. So wet just for me.” She’s panting as he pumps harder, his thumb circling her clit. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”  
His fingers feel so good as they move inside her, but she wants more, needs more. He adds a third finger and she can feel the coil tightening, begging for release. She groaned and pushed her hips up as she felt her cunt pulse and tighten, his free hand so tight around her hip she was sure she would bruise. A few more pumps and her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her writhing beneath Kieran as he admires his work.

He’s leaning over again, inhaling her scent before nipping at her gland. “Roll over Officer. I want you on all fours,” his voice dripped like honey in her ear.

He was running his hands down her again, cupping her ass and squeezing her thighs. Her toes curled as she felt his dick press against her. She was going mad, lost in the heat as she ached to be filled. “Please Kieran, I need you,” she whined. 

She felt the purr in his chest as his dick pressed a little harder into her folds. She was almost sobbing, desperation and desire mingling on her tongue. “Don’t hold back on me,” she ordered him. 

He grabbed her hair, and she cried out as he entered her, his girth stretching her wide as he pushed himself inch by inch. She was fully impaled on him, gasping at the new sensation as he released her hair. He was stroking every muscle in her, rocking her gently against the sheets in this new position. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back and hips, and being so gentle she felt like sobbing in both ecstasy and pent up tension. 

She was rocking against him, desperately adjusting her hips so he could slide deeper into her. A hand reached underneath her hips to stroke her aching clit. Every touch against her nestled bud brought her closer and closer to her impending climax. 

Suddenly he was driving into her with unforgiving hardness, animalistic and feral in every way she longed for. Everything tightened as eyes rolled into the back of her head, her muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock. Her body was shaking, knees attempting to give out from under her.

He was grabbing her hair again, his other hand holding her to him, splayed over her flat stomach. She whined and squirmed as he came, knot starting to form as she pushed back against him, trying to anchor him as deep as possible. She could feel every ache and throb from her cunt as he filled her, his knot finally reaching its full length as he locked into her. 

Once Kieran finished, he lowered them into the nest, content to curl protectively around his tired partner while they slept. 

Her arms were around him, grounding him, protecting him from the nightmare of his reality. He could feel her eyes on him, as he closed his eyes, safe in her presence. Ever so delicately, he felt her pepper his back with kisses, following the many lines of his scar. 

Waking up was like swimming in syrup. 

Her legs were sticky with slick, pooling down to stain the soft sheets underneath her. 

And it was warm. So warm. Like fires scorching her skin, peeling back the layers of her body from the inside out. The body curled around her, the protective arm draped over her, all of it was so hot. Too hot. 

She clawed at the hand around her, trying to force it off or force it down, she wasn’t sure, but she needed to get away from this heat. 

“Lauren?” The breathless, almost panicked voice could have been an inch away or hundreds of miles; it was all she could hear, yet she could barely hear it, like she was drowning in a sky under the sea. 

She was chanting something, like a lost prayer. She could feel her lips moving. Like she was begging, but for the life of her, she could not remember why or what for. 

The arm that had rested on her chest now snaked down her chest, brushing over her breast, ghosting over her bruised hips, before continuing down to the mound at the apex of her thighs and dipping in. 

For a moment she felt relief, the heat vanishing like she had been dipped in a rushing river. She could breathe again. 

Then that breath was yanked from her core, like a child being ripped from their mother's womb, and she was assaulted with the sense of strong fingers tracing the outline of her clit, but not fully touching, not giving her the friction she carved. 

Please alpha, please, please

That son of a bitch was laughing. Laughing a strong, deep rumble that sent vibrations coursing through her body as she tried to press closer to the sound, to the cool breath that accompanied the rumble. 

“Aren’t we needy? I told you that you wouldn’t be getting away from me. I’ll take care of you.”

The hand was gone. She nearly screamed in protest if its presence wasn’t quickly returned, albeit this time stroking her hip. Squeezing. Soothing. 

The heat was pulsing through her body, scorching her tongue and burning her eyes. Her heat was damp and already stuck to her exposed skin. She was thrashing, aching, mewling with heat. She was reaching up, desperately trying to grab that thing that would stop this aching fire consuming her body. 

She was panting. Hands were on her thighs to keep her steady. She was ready, more than ready. 

“You’re so wet.”

Two hands pushed her thighs apart and suddenly he was between her thighs, breathing in her scent as his thumb moved to part her folds. A growl emitted from his throat as he licked up her leaking slick, but it wasn’t enough. 

She arched her back off the bed, lifting her hips to try and give him easier access to the bud that was now pleading to be touched, practically pulsing with heat. She needed more, but now every touch was too much, every hot breath against her wet skin had her nearly collapsing, the hot strokes driving her to insanity. 

She was so close. Almost there. She was thrashing, unable to decide whether to move away from his tongue or towards it as he held her in place. He kept her where he wanted her, unrelenting in his strength. 

He flicked her bud just right. She was convulsing, burning in his arms. Reaching out for relief. Anything to cool the fire melting her flesh. 

A finger was pushed into her heat, her body achingly trying to pull it in, then the second. His tongue sinfully covered her bud and then she was there. Pushed into water. Plunged into the cold. She screamed his name, but heard nothing. She could feel him chuckling again, the pleased vibration shooting through her as she clenched around his fingers, keening for her alpha. 

The relief lasted a moment. Everything was peaceful as he stroked her hip. Then it was gone. 

The fire was back with a vengeance, like burning gasoline on the surface of the ocean. 

“I need you. Please I need you,” she murmured like reaching out for a lifeline. Like she was lost at sea looking for a buoy to hold on to. 

He was guiding her hands as they lined her up with his length. He was thick; her walls shook as they embraced him. Once he was fully in she experimentally rolled her hips, letting him know she was okay, he could move. The low moan from the back of his throat was all the reward she needed as he started to move in and out of her tight, slick core. 

He was everywhere and nowhere. With every scrape of his cock against her cervix, she was moaning, last in his name on her tongue. His head was buried in hair; she could feel his panting breath on her neck as he inhaled her scent. Every delicious rub was almost painful as he covered her in lovebites, fully intent on marking her in every way he could.

If she tilted her head, her mating gland would be displayed, perfectly exposed and ready to be marked. He could sink his teeth in. She would be his and he would be hers. 

“You’re so tight. I’m gonna knot in you. I’m gonna fill you until you can’t move without thinking of me.” 

She was nodding, pleading, omega screaming yours. 

The fire was melting her skin, turning everything in the room to ash as a storm raged above. 

A gentle slap met her clit. 

She was shaking, stuttering, losing control, so close to the edge. 

She thought she felt drops. 

Kieran.

She was seeing stars, water filling the room as relief finally washed over her. 

When Lauren woke up, she was still in Kieran’s arms, but he was no longer inside her as he read one of the many books from his extensive collection. She watched as he grabbed a glass of water from his nightstand and nudged it towards her. 

Maneuvering closer to the alpha, she attempted to move off the side of the bed. “Oh god, I don’t think I can walk.”

“Haha, sore darling? I did tell you I would take care of you.”

“Hmmm, so you did. Maybe if my legs didn’t ache so much I would reward you for your efforts,” she smirked up at him. 

“Don’t worry, a hot bath should help.” He lifted her bridal style from the nest, gently carrying her to the bathroom. Normally she would have pitched a fit and demanded to be let down, but he was being so tender that she couldn’t bring herself to break the fragile moment.

The feel of his hands in her hair, slowly massaging her scalp as he worked the shampoo through her vermillion locks, consumed her focus; attention firmly on the sensual caresses and the feel of his chest pressed against her back. The hot water cocooned them, leaving them as two souls alone in the universe. Her breasts were weightless, nipples pebbled and hard from her heat and the feel of the chill open air. Kieran’s control was unwavering as he took his time, ignoring the hard-on pressed against her. 

Once her hair was rinsed, he grabbed a damp cloth and slowly began cleaning her skin, the smooth movements enrapturing her briefly. 

“Here let me do you.”

She grabbed the shampoo and tentatively began to wash his hair after having to shift slightly, now sitting firmly on his cock as he continued his ministrations. She could slowly feel her skin heating as another wave loomed on the horizon. Cupping her hand over Kieran’s eyes, she leaned up to rinse his hair before sliding back into his lap. 

Her breath hitched as the cloth brushed over her nipples. Vibrations ripped through his chest as he practically purred with satisfaction. Another brush and another spike of pleasure as the next wave began to crash down on her. A soft moan escaped her lips as one hand came up to caress her breast, lightly tweaking her nipple as the other hand crept down her abdomen, down her torso, lower and lower. . .

The press of his fingers against her slit caused a sensual sigh to brush past her lips as she relaxed back onto Kieran. He let one finger enter her, then two, using his digits to spread her slick along her folds. He moved in and out of her methodically, slow in his intent even as her heart rate soared. He added another finger as she arced into his hand, greedy for friction, greedy for release. 

“Lauren, cum for me,” he said. With a pinch of her nipple, she came in slow, aching waves against the alpha’s strokes.

“Kieran. Please.”

Slowly he lined up with her entrance before pushing in. A low moan resonated from the back of Lauren’s throat, relishing in the way Kieran’s hands wrapped expertly around her hips as he buried himself fully inside her, nipping at her neck just enough to tease her, but not fully giving her what she wanted. 

She tilts her head back, and Kieran takes full advantage of the newly exposed skin, kissing over love bites and licking her scent gland as he grinds into her so slowly. Every movement was molten lava as he took his time memorizing her, enraptured in her reactions. 

“God Kieran please,” she all but whined at him. 

“Don’t worry mon amour, we got all night. For now I’m gonna take my time with you.”

He kissed her languidly as he ran his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts. Every leisurely stroke-filled her to the brim, the lethargic pace allowing her to feel every inch of him. Whenever she would be close to relief he would stop his movements, leaving her full and overstimulated without being able to cum. 

“Quit teasing me. I want your knot.”

“Anything for you darling,” he purred into her ear.

He continued his measured pace, but this time he did not stop, reaching a thumb up and rubbing against her clit. The added friction on top of her pent up nerves had her quickly seeing stars as she came around him. Her muscles contracted around him as he sped up, her pale unmarked neck on perfect display, practically begging for him to bite her, to claim her his alpha roared. Unable to hold back, Kieran bit down on her shoulder, barely missing her scent gland as he knotted her. He murmured her name like a prayer as she came again with a sensual moan. 

She came down from her high to the feeling of Kieran’s tongue cleaning her bleeding wound before the soft press of his lips against it. The bathwater was now cold, but the heat from Kieran’s body and the knot inside her was enough to keep her warm while they waited for his knot to go down. Reaching behind her, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

It was late into the night by the time they finally separated. Now here they were, Lauren in one of his shirts again as she towel-dried her hair, and him preparing them each a glass of orange juice and some light food. 

Her heat was nearing completion, yet she almost couldn’t imagine returning to normal life. She missed Kym and William terribly, but part of her feared what would happen when she left the apartment. Kieran had seen her at her worst, had helped her through it after showing enormous strength and resolve. They had both gotten to know each other in the lulls between waves. After this, would everything go back to normal? She would hate it if their relationship became awkward or forced after this, but she didn’t know if she could stand pretending they still had their old dynamic after all the time they spent together. Lauren wanted to get to know Kieran, to have him rely on her and to rely on him herself. 

“What are you thinking about mon amour?” he questioned, setting the plate down in front of her. 

“Hmmm, not much subordinate.” she grinned cheekily. “Just how much you’re gonna miss me when I go back to work.”

“Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure I’ll miss you?”

“Call it a feeling.” She pushed back her chair. “Let’s go to bed.”

That night they both slept soundlessly, content to be tangled in one another’s arms surrounded in the comforting mixture of their scents.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments. :) 
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacainth belong to Ephemerys and Sophism.
> 
> Read it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1


End file.
